Surpise!
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Something happens on an away mission that causes changes to Jim. Thus changing his and Spock's life forever. Something that shouldn't have ever been possible. How will they cope with their new lives and stay on their ship? I found this story on my computer, I edited it many times and have decided to give it a chance. So I hope you like it. Spock my be out of character. I'm sorry
Unprepared

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: Established relationship. Male pregnancy. Sorry guys, I'm not writing ascents. I really hope I got Spock right! This is my first Star Trek story. And I'm not sure if Xeons II belongs to anyone….so if it does…It's not mine! But I'm just borrowing the name and don't own that or make money off of it. Jim is a little out of character in this story. This one is based off the new movies, so with Jim's bad background, this is where his insecurities come from.

This is where the information on babies came from. . /a555465/your-premature-babys-future#ixzz3vP7HO9Ak

Chapter one: Surprise

Spock had stayed by Jim's side during his recovery, going to far as to admit their feeling and entering into a relationship. Just short of a year the Enterprise was finally on her five year mission, doing as expected. Finding new planets and creating new bonds for the federation. With an over protective first officer and a pushy doctor Jim agreed to stay on this ship for all away missions until Bones was 100% sure he was healed. Which left either Spock or Sulu leading the landing parties.

A few months into their task the Enterprise and her crew stumbled upon Xeons II. A new planet yearning to become a part of the federation. They were a dying race, which wished for aid in finding a cure to an illness that was either killing the females or making them unable to bare children. During a meeting with the planet's prime minster, he explained that they only way they were surviving was by a special fruit. Thus making the fruit part of a planet's tradition. This fruit must be eaten by both parties and any agreement wouldn't be valid if the fruit was refused. The people of this planet never mentioned the possible side effects of this fruit. The people honestly thinking it wouldn't work on a human male. Bones had lectured Jim about eating strange food from other planets, but seeing as he wasn't here to stop him Jim went ahead and agreed with the Prime Minister. Even Spock, _unhappily_ agreed that it was the logical thing to do. So not to be viewed as rude, Jim ate the fruit. Only a few hours after ingesting the fruit Spock's demeanor changed.

Pushing open double doors, Jim whistled. "Wow Spock! This room they supplied us." Practically bouncing around Spock like an exited puppy "It's amazing in here!" He stopped right in front of Spock with a smirk. "Like we are going to use the spear room!" He winked at Spock as he spun around and moved to the doors opening to the baloney.

Spock closed the doors silently and leaned back against them. Eye's tracking Jim's every move.

Jim leaned on the railing and set his gaze at the sky. The double moon's stared down at him. Jim smiled and asked, "I wonder how one moon is full and the other is just a half?" Spock stayed silent as he watched Jim.

Jim gazed at Spock before he moved back into the warmth of the room. Jumping on the bed, landing on his back he sighed. Sitting up he looked at Spock, "Hey Spock." He smiled, offering his hand to him. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Come over here." Spock blinked at him, he slowly pushed himself off the doors. He moved over to the bed, taking Jim's hand and proceeding to crawl over him. Pinning Jim's arms above his head and locking their hands together. Jim looked at Spock with mildly surprised expression. "This isn't like you, we are on an important mission." Spock gave a low growl, pressing his nose and body against Jim, getting a gasp form the man below him. "You smell so good…" At the husky baritone of Spock's voice, Jim shivered. Chuckling quietly, giving in to Spock as he basically devoured Jim's neck.

The rest of their three day mission went by smoothly, other than Spock getting a little bit more possessive.

******Two months later*******

Jim was currently hunched over a toilet, heaving. _'This has been happening everyday around the same time in the morning…for weeks now!_ Standing up he moved to the mirror to clean himself up. _It's been extremely lucky that Spock has had earlier shifts than me for the last few weeks._ Finding himself to be presentable, blinking at himself in his body mirror. He turned sideways, tilting his head to the side and ran his hands over his stomach for a quick second. Frowning a little he thought, _I just need to go to the gym more often…_ Shrugging he and hurried to the bridge deciding to skip breakfast. The day went smooth until about noon when the bridge crew switched out for their breaks.

"You were late to the bridge today, is everything alright Captain?"

Flashing Spock a smiled Jim answered, "Of course Spock! I just took too much time getting ready."

Bones rolled his eyes at him, "Really?"

Jim ignored him as he ordered his food. Picking a table the three sat down and Bone's nearly chocked on his coffee. "You? Eating a salad?"

Jim glared at him, "So what? I have gained some weight…so I am working on fixing it." Ignoring their stares Jim started eating his chicken off his salad. They talked quietly, as Jim took a few more bites. He moved his fork, turning a peace of check to the side. Jim stared at the chicken, his chewing slowed to a stop. Something about the meat had him dropping his fork. Without warring, Jim ran from the cafeteria. Spock and Bones stared after him for a moment before sharing a glance.

Bones reached over and took the salad. "Spock, nothing is wrong with this chicken. I don't understand what that was all about."

"I will find him Doctor." Spock stood and quietly left the room after Jim. Heading to a bathroom he heard quiet heaving sounds. He waited as Jim moved from a stall and started washing his hands at the sink.

Spock looked Jim over. "Captain, I will cover the bridge so you can report to doctor McCoy."

"I don't need a doctor Spock." Looking at Spock's refection in the mirror he added. "It's Jim when we are alone. My stomach just didn't agree with my food." Jim turned to properly look at him and crossed his arms.

Spock raised an eye brow and said, "You have been throwing up for almost a month and one week. Now entering your second week. Did you really think that I haven't noticed that this has been happening?" Jim stared at him as Spock matched his stare.

Jim groaned, " _Fineeeee_. I still don't know how you know all this." Grumbling, "I will go see Bones. Although _nothing_ is wrong with me." Sulking past Spock and grumbling under his breath. Spock raised his eye brow again and followed, "Jim it won't be that bad. I am just concerned about your health."

Looking at Spock Jim sighed, offering a small smile. "I know…I will be back after I see Bones."

*(*&&*^&^&

Jim watched as Bones drew his blood. "A blood test seems a bit old school."

Bones gave him a look and turned his back to him for a moment. "With what I think is wrong with you. A blood test is the best option. Besides, all of the other tests I did on you said that nothing is wrong." Turning back to Jim he went on, "Did you eat anything strange besides that dam fruit?"

Jim shook his head no, then blinked, realizing what Bones asked. "Oh come on Bones! That was two months ago. Why would that be bothering me now?"

Bones gave Jim another look and went on. "I have noticed that you have changed what you eat, mostly Vulcan food. Which is all vegetarian, and yet you are still gaining weight. From what Spock has told me, you can hardly keep food down. He did say that Vulcan food is agreeing with you."

"Well of course, as you just said. Vulcan food is vegetarian, and since meat isn't agreeing with me I figured why not?" Jim pouted a little. "I can eat meat sometimes…"

Ignoring Jim Bones said. "We will find out if my theory is right after the blood test." A small beeping made Bones turn back to the computer. Bones made a sound and turned to Jim.

"All clear right?" Jim asked hopefully.

Disbelief dripping from his voice Bones answered, "Well, a blood test can't lie. You're pregnant."

Jim was quiet for a moment, then started laughing. "That's not possible, I'm a guy."

Bone sighed, "Jim pay attention! Remember the fruit that you ate on Xeons II? Well I ran some tests on them, and for someone like Spock or a non-human it wouldn't have worked. I had Uhura contact the Prime Minister of Xeons II which confirmed my test results. That fruit can make men have children, as they told you and Spock it could. They didn't think a human body was compatible. Also the fruit seemed to by-pass all the things a human has to do to carry a Vulcan child. "

Jim stood and took the report from Bones. Shock, fear and worry ripped through his body. "I…But I'm a male. How would that work on me?"

"They didn't think it would work on humans, the prime minster sends his apologies." Bone restated.

Jim stared at Bones, "But…I can't be…How does this even work?! I'm the captain!"

Sensing the surge of panic coming from Jim, Bones continued. "Calm down Jim! I don't know how this all works. With that super blood in your system you would think that it would have stopped it from working." eyeing Jim he sighed. "There are options..."

Jim looked taken back after he registered what was being implied. "Adoption isn't an option. The other thing you are implying…I wouldn't do that to Spock or the baby, and you know that!"

"Well Jim, don't you think you are over reacting slightly? You are far more capable then you think. The hobgoblin wouldn't leave you alone Jim. Remember that he almost killed someone for you. Also, since you are serious in keeping the baby please start taking Vulcan vitamins and probiotics. That will help you and the baby."

Fear shut down his mind, forcing him to calm down slightly, mumbling. "...That's not what I'm scared of Bones. I know he wouldn't abandon me…I…just trapped him with me. He's stuck with me."

Bones looked shocked, staring at Jim as he said. "Jim! What are you talking about? Spock—"

Not giving Bones a chance to finish, Jim slowly stood up. "I'm…going to…yea…" and calmly left the med bay.

Watching him go Bones sighed, clicking his communicator on his desk he said. "McCoy to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Please come down to med bay. We need to talk about our Captain."

*&*^*&%

Jim typed in his code to lock the observation deck. Moving over to the glass he sat down and stared at the stars. Releasing a long sigh, he placed his hands on his stomach. Thinking to himself, _I mean…my brother was raised on a star ship. But that was when the ships were only sent for like two or three years. My dad wasn't the captain, and my mom wasn't his first officer._ He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. _How…can I take care of a child? I mean…How am I still with Spock? Commitment…doesn't like me. Something always happens to end the relationship. If one even starts. I'm not even sure how Spock handles me sometimes._ _How do you even be a parent? I haven't had much of an example to go by…my dad is dead. My mom was hardly around and Frank…well…_ Feeling wetness from his eyes, Jim hugged his legs closer to his chest.

Back in med bay:

"Doctor? Where is Jim?'"

Bones sighed, "Well, I feel that this blood test will tell you what you need to know." Handing Spock the PADD, Bones stood back and watched him.

"Jim is pregnant. My theory was correct." Giving the PADD back, Spock asked. "Where is Jim now?"

Leaning on his desk Bones stated, "Hold on Spock. Jim is in a...unstable state of mind." Looking at Spock he added. "but I'm sure you could feel that…He's probably on the observation deck. Or he's pouting in your room. Oh, when you find him, tell Jim I want to start seeing him once a week. I know for a fact that he had a drink or two, I just want to be sure."

Spock nodded, "Thank you doctor." He left the med bay and headed straight for the observation deck. Typing in an override code, he calmly walked over to Jim and sat next to him.

"Hey Spock…" Jim glanced at him.

"I knew something was going on. But it was so illogical that I did not peruse the idea." Spock took Jim's hand and said, "You don't seem happy with this news."

Changing position to look at Spock Jim gave him a small smile. Whipping his eyes with his free hand. "I'm…scared Spock. Raising children on star ships has happened. My brother was, and I would have been…I wasn't _ever_ expecting to get pregnant Spock. Why would I? Since I'm not a woman. And the fact that I am the captain and you are my first officer…now we have to tell Starfleet. I'm not quite sure how they will respond. Also, we will be in space for five years. So won't our baby be about four or five when we finish?" Being silent for a second Jim added, suddenly sounding slightly stressed. "Spock! I've even been drinking!"

"The child will be four, but Jim I doubt that you have drank enough to cause a problem. That's why the doctor—"

"We have only been together for a little more than a year Spock…" Jim interrupted. "What if you change your mind about me? I feel like I have trapped you." Jim looked away from Spock and back at the stars. He added mumbling. "You could do better than me."

Pulling Jim into a hug he stated. "That is illogical. I don't _feel_ trapped and I won't change my mind about you Jim." Placing a hand on Jim's stomach he added, "We will make it work." Kissing Jim's forehead Spock then placed his forehead against Jim's. "Another illogical statement that you made is that I could do better than you. Our minds are completely compatible."

Jim blinked, giving a small shrug he smiled a little and gave a small nod. "Do you realize how unromantic you are? Compatible minds?"

Spock lifted an elegant eyebrow. "You know for Vulcan's that is what most important Jim."

Jim chuckled, and gave Spock a real smile.

Spock added offhandedly, "McCoy would like you to start seeing him once a week Jim."

Jim groaned, pouting a little. "So soon?" I'm not going to break."

Spock raised an eye about at the comment and added, "Well you are the first human male to ever get pregnant. And you don't simply have human blood, it's mixed with _Kahn's_ super blood." The last part added with a hint of disgust.

Jim looked at him, standing he asked. "Can we go to our room?" Winking Jim offered his fingers to Spock for a Vulcan kiss.

Spock's lips curved in the tiniest of smiles, and returned the Vulcan jester. Jim smiled and led him out of the room.

&*(&*&*((

Announcing the surprise to the crew was easy, but telling the federation was something else entirely. Jim let Spock do most of the talking, to eliminate any emotional outburst he could cause. The admiral gave very strict warnings, and to their surprise no punishment was given. This was thanks to Spock's report about the fruit that was required to be eaten. The importance of this planet joining the federation outweighed what happened in the admiral's eyes.

Worry still made itself at home in the back of Jim's mind. The transfusion of Kahn's blood. His mind had convinced him that the child would be Kahn's and Spock's, rather than his and Spock's. Despite knowing his worrying was unfounded, he could do nothing to eliminate it. He kept his feelings from Spock the best he could. Although Jim knew Spock could tell something was wrong. He was simply grateful that Spock never asked about it. Sometimes when he looked at the mirror he could swear he saw an underlining of _Kahn's_ eye color swimming in his blue eyes. Would their son have his or Kahn's eyes? The fear ebbed slightly when he looked at Spock. He could tell that he was _excited_. A fact that Jim knew Spock would never admit, being a human emotion. Jim could be happy because Spock was.

 _The_ _months_ _passed quickly, Jim was still getting used to people staring due to his size. Ever since Jim had reached his 7_ _th_ _month, his body was contradicting everything Bones knew about that trimester. On top of the normal pains, and instead of having energy, he was tired. Jim would also have spells of shortness in breath. Jim was also showing a lot of clumsiness. Luckily for Jim, Spock was with him for almost all his falls. Catching him just before he fell. One fall in particular caused Bones to limit his time on the bridge._

Pavel happily walked with Jim. "Captain, are you sure it's okay to go to the gym?"

Jim sighed, "Pavel…you can call me Jim when not on duty. I'm calling you by your first name. And if I only do what Bones said I could then I should be fine. Sulu and Uhura will be waiting for us." Each of them working on a treadmill.

"So Jim." Uhura looked at him, "Do you know the gender yet?"

Jim smiled, "Bones knows, however Spock and I have asked him not to tell us. But we are looking over Vulcan names, we are going to pick a girl and a boy's name." After about 30 minutes Sulu got off the machine. "Pavel and I are going to head over to the weights." Jim and Uhura nodded. She smiled, "I will stay with the captain."

Jim felt a strange wave of exhaustion hit him. "You…know I think I'm done." Shakily pushing the emergency stop. "P…Pavel…Could you call Bones?"

Uhura said, "I will contact McCoy. Pavel, Sulu help the Captain."

"Come on guys…I'm fine. Just tired." Jim went to step off the machine, slipping off the. Hitting the ground hard.

"Jim!" Pavel knelt next to him, carefully moving Jim's head onto his lap. Sulu checking his head carefully. Bones hurried in, moving the unconscious Jim to the med bay. Hooking Jim up to an I.V. Bones sighed. Checking the computer as Spock briskly walked in.

"Doctor, what happened?"

Bones said, "I don't really know Spock." Turning to look at him. "He's conscious, but won't wake up enough to answer any questions. Form what Uhura said he just passed out due to being tired. He stopped the machine and went to step off and simply fell. I was going to run a quick ultrasound."

A small sudden gasp drew their attention to the bed. Jim's eyes jerked open. Looking around until his eyes landed on Spock and Bones. "Med Bay?"

Bones sighed, "Well yeah. You willingly called me…well, you had Pavel call me." Bones pushed Jim's shirt up and said, "We are going to do an ultrasound. Just to check things out."

Jim nodded mutely, then looked at Spock. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. When Pavel came to meet me after lunch I was fine. I kept everything I ate down."

Spock shook his head, "There is nothing to apologize for Jim." They quietly laced their fingers in the Vulcan kiss.

Bone smiled, "hey, look at the screen." They both turned their heads to look at the screen.

"Doctor, is that twins?" Spock moved closer to the screen to stand next to Bones.

Jim stared in stunned silence as Bone stated. "This might be the cause of your falls." Turning his full attention to Jim he continued. "Look, you are now on bed rest. No more being on the bridge. This is your maturity leave starting now. Next week you will be 8 months, if you can't handle walking on a treadmill for 30 minutes this is the best decision we can do for now. And I do understand your feelings about giving birth on a starship…but that is a possibility." Jim gave a shaky nod. "Jim did you even ask or tell Spock about where you wanted to have them?" Jim simply shook his head no. Turning to Spock, Bones said. "He wanted to ask how you felt about New Vulcan, but with the missions that we have been assigned lately. That wasn't an option. I'm not going to make him rest here. If you are off duty Spock will you be joining him in your room?"

Spock nodded, "yes. But doctor, how did this not be found before?"

Bones shrugged, "I'm wondering that myself. I will look back at the other ultrasounds. When I find something I will call you. Go get him in bed."

"Okay Jim, I'm going to let you go your room, but you must rest." Bone said sternly. Jim smiled and nodded.

*&*^&%&^&*(

Once back in their room Jim sat on the bed and sighed loudly. Placing his hands on his stomach Jim smiled. "Spock, come here. You can feel kicking." Spock moved quietly in front of Jim and knelt down. Jim kept the smile on his face as he took Spock's hands and placed them where his had been. Locking his eyes onto Spock's face. Searching for any leak in expression. Noting the slight upturn of Spock's lips, Jim's smile only seemed to brighten.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to have our child on New Vulcan?" Spock moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Well…missions just seemed to get in the way. Taking us further away from New Vulcan. So I have to…deal with having them on the ship." Jim leaned against Spock. "There is nothing wrong with our ship, but I keep thinking about my own birth."

Brushing his fingers through Jim's hair he said, "The odds of that happening again—"

"I don't need to hear the odds Spock. My fear is illogical, I know. How are we going to handle twins Spock? I'm afraid of us having one. Now we have to get two of everything." Jim looked at Spock and was about to say more when he flinched again. Laughing slightly he said, "They both seem to be kicking now."

Spock moved his hands to Jim's stomach again. "They are very active. This is new."

Jim watched Spock smiling. A warm feeling had settled in his mind. "Hey I have a question." Keeping his eyes locked on Spock he continued. "We know that he can hear, but…he has some Vulcan in him. Do you think he can hear thoughts?"

Spock looked thoughtful for a second. "I am not sure Jim. Maybe I can try to relax them so that you can rest." Moving his hand on Jim's stomach like he would if doing a mind-meld, Spock concentrated on searching out their child's mind. Jim smiled again as their child seemed to calm down.

"That seems to have helped Jim." Spock said, placing his forehead against Jim's stomach. Smiling happily Jim said, "Thank you!" Just as Jim was about to lay back Spock moved next to Jim on the bed. Taking the hint Jim curled up against his side, once Jim got comfortable Spock worked quietly on his P.A.D. After a while Spock looked away from his P.A.D and turned his eyes to Jim, who had fallen into a light sleep. Spock carefully brushed his fingers along Jim's hair line. Setting the P.A.D down and slowly locked his hand with Jim's, looking at their locked fingers an idea settled into his mind as he made a soft 'hmm' sound. Making a face, Jim moved against him. Blue eyes locking onto Spock. Letting a small grace his lips as he let his hand settle on Jim's stomach. The baby shifted against Spock's hand, keeping all of Spock's attention so he missed the blue eyes watching him.

"Our baby is always relaxed when you are with me." Brown eyes locked with blue as Jim smiled at him. "It's when I get the most rest."

Spock moved, leaning is head against Jim's. "Do you still worry about _Kahn's_ blood?"

Jim froze up, he didn't miss the sound of extreme dislike from Spock's voice. Slowly moving to look at Spock. "I should have known you knew... I-" He paused, turning to completely look at him. "I don't know. I try not to think about it…"

Spock gave him a look. Kissing Jim's forehead. "This is _our_ baby Jim. There will be _nothing_ of Kahn there." Gently pulling Jim back against him.

Jim smiled shyly. "You know Spock, I kind of regret not letting Bones tell us the gender. But I'm still set on a Vulcan name."

With a knowing upturn to Spock's lips. "Let's pick one name of each gender."

Jim pouted, "You know what we are having don't you?" Spock made no response, Jim kept pouting for a moment before he stated. "Well I have thought of some names Spock."

Blinking Spock looked mutely impressed, "What are they?"

Jim smiled proudly. "I don't really know what they mean but one is Sothe, and T'Sai."

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, feeling Jim's slow building anxiety he answered. "Jim I like both of them. We will make a plan tomorrow Jim. For now let's get some rest. Jim, after my shift tomorrow we need to meet up with Uhura." Jim gave Spock a sleepy nod. Spock looked at him before carefully laying down with him, Jim curled against his side. Settling his head on Spock's shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Spock let one of his hands wonder down to settle on Jim's stomach. He let a satisfied smile settle on his lips. One hand stayed in Jim's hair, slowly running his finger's though the sandy strands. Listing to Jim's breathing lulled him into a light sleep. A few hours passed as Spock woke again. Spock carefully detangled himself from Jim. Looking back at Jim; a found expression found its way to Spock's face as he made his way to his joining room to meditate and prepare for his shift.

Jim woke with a start, wincing he forced himself to slowly sit up. He glanced next to him, noting the clock he realized Spock was already on the bridge. Letting a small gasp escape. As another sharp pain racked through him, Jim managed to find his communicator to knock it out of reach. Cursing he stumbled over to the desk. "J…Jim to med bay! Bones!" Panic settled into the back of his mind, if he was right about what was happening to him. He was going into premature labor, much like when he was born. Without the ship being under attack.

"Jim what's wrong?" Bones stared at his commutator, worry settling in when he couldn't hear anything from Jim. "I'm on my way!" there was a rustling from Bones' line was all the Jim heard before the line went dead. Jim took some deep breaths as he tried to calm himself as he waited for Bones, slowly settling himself back onto the bed. He heard the quiet tapping of a code being put in and the door swishing open. Jim looked up to see Bones' hurry over to him. "Jim can you stand?"

"…Honestly Bones…I don't think so." Jim whispered out, as another sharp pain began to stab his lower back. It stayed constant as some nurses helped Jim to a wheel chair. "B…Bones, don't call Spock unless it's an emergency." Hurrying down the corridor Bones scanned Jim. Checking his tricorder Bones frowned. _Well…I think it will be one Jim…_ Opening his own commutator Bones started giving orders to Nurse Chapel.

They rushed Jim into the operating room, Bones looked at him as they moved him to the table. Panic was almost radiating off of Jim's skin. "B…Bones I cannot be going into labor now! T…that would mean they will be two months premature. T…that's a bad thing isn't it?"

Not answering Jim, Bones turned to Chapel. "He's going into labor. Get Spock-

Spock briskly walked in, "Doctor."

"I'm not going to ask how you knew Spock." Bone stated, "I need you here anyway." As nurse Chapel and McCoy got ready Spock moved to Jim's side.

"Jim?" Spock took Jim's hand, immediately feeling the anxiety, panic and fear coming from their connection. He turned his brown eyes to Jim. Blue eyes turning to look at him Jim whispered, "They…are two months early." Spock shook his head and made a soft shhing sound. Jim's feeling of unease was still felt through their skin contact, dropping his voice Spock asked, "Jim…may I help you relax?" Lifting his hand so Jim could see what he was asking. Jim nodded and as soon as Spock's fingers on his face, he felt the relaxing pressure of Spock's mind in his. Feeling Jim relax, Spock only broke the connection when the procedure was prepped and McCoy was ready to begin.

When Nurse Chapel ushered one of the babies to another room, Jim seemed to come back to reality. "Spock, what happened? W…why aren't they crying?" All Spock could so was mutter a soft _I don't know._ "Doctor?"

Bones eyed Spock and stated. "I will fill you both in after I fix Jim up." Another doctor took over for Bones who left the room to check on the twins. Spock calmly stayed by Jim until the Bones came back in.

"Bones, when can we see them?" Jim looked ready to jump out of the bed if it wasn't for Spock placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bones sighed and said, "Thanks to the Hobgoblin's blood they will be fine after a while. Your girl I fine, she's a little small. Only about 5lbs and will have to be on oxygen." Nurse Chapel had a bright smile on her face as she brought the baby in. Jim stared at the baby as Chapel handed her to his nervous arms. Bones gave a kind smile at the sight then continued on. "Now your son…he isn't doing as well. He's also 5lbs. Both of their lungs are weak. Your little boy is currently in a ventilator, a few days should be fine. He will then need to be in a CPAP machine once he's out. His problem seems to be his lungs." Bones watched as both Spock and Jim watched the baby. She moved a little, yawning.

Jim looked at Bones, "When can we see him?"

"Already working on it Jim. We are wheeling him in now." Bones moved aside so the ventilator over to the bed. Watching them as Spock took their daughter from Jim he asked, "What are their names?"

"T'Sai for her and Sothe for our son." Spock said softly. Bones blinked at them but moved to the ventilator and helped Jim be able to touch Sothe.

"Was this something that could have been prevented Bones?" Jim asked as he ran a finger along Sothe's cheek.

Feeling two sets of eyes on him Bones answered, "You have done everything I asked you to do Jim. The only other thing that could have helped was if I had noticed that it was twins. But as I have said, thanks to the hobgoblin both will be fine. If you need me, please call. Oh, Jim and both T'Sai and Sothe will need to stay here for a week. Spock I have sent Scotty to the bridge to replace you for today. After Jim is out of med-bay we can discuss how much maternity leave you both will need."

Spock nodded at Bones, "Thank you doctor." Bones left the room as Spock sat on the edge of the bed with T'Sai and said, "Jim, look." Jim turned to Spock and smiled as Spock carefully unrolled the tip of one of her ears. "She has my ears." She yawned and opened her eyes. Spock's breath cough in his throat, her eyes are the same as Jim's. Spock moved T'Sai so Jim could see her face. "Jim she looks a lot like you."

Jim smiled again and whispered, "And Sothe looks like you, Spock. For only being like 1/3 Vulcan they sure have many Vulcan features. Oh! I think he has your ears too!" Both falling quiet for a while, with Jim falling asleep off and on. With Spock staying by his side. Looking at T'Sai Jim awoke sometime later and muttered out, "They are both so small Spock…"

"You delivered them healthy Jim. All we can do is wait and see how being premature will affect them later in life. But right now they seem fine." Spock said quietly. Checking the time Spock raised an eyebrow, "Jim we will have some visitors in 5.3 seconds."

Jim blinked at him and slowly moved the bed into a sitting position. Just as he was about to question further Uhura, Pavel, Sulu and Scotty. Bone and Chapel also joined the gathering. Jim stared at them, "is this a baby shower?"

Uhura giggled, "Yes! It's been so long since I have been to one! I planned the whole thing, but it's going to be toned down now that these cuties are here!" Setting her present down, she moved over to the bed. "Jim, what are their names?" Jim told the group both names. Uhura smiled, "So you guys did go with those names! They are so cute! Can I hold her?" Jim nodded at her while smiling. Uhura carefully took T'Sai. Smiling brightly she gushed, "Oh! She has your eyes!" Pavel came over, looking over Uhrua's shoulder. Looking like he was ready to explode with excitement.

Sulu came over Jim. "How is this little guy doing?"

Jim smiled, "he seems okay. Here." Jim moved his hand so Sulu to reach into the ventilator. The group spent most of the evening passing T'Sai around gently and talking. After everyone left Jim looked at Spock. "It wasn't just Uhura was it? I feel like this was your idea." Spock simply moved his hands behind his back and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know that you are talking about Jim."

Jim chuckled and said, "Well either way, I feel that we have plenty of dippers and onesies."

"Indeed. I will be back after I take some of our items to our room." Spock left quietly. Jim stared after him, then let his eyes settle onto Sothe and T'Sai. This was the start of their new life.


End file.
